There are a variety of hair accessories in the market designed to suit different hair styling needs. For example, the market has provided conventional hair pins for use in expanding hair volume or allowing installation of ornaments or decorations on the hair. The market has also provided different types of conventional hair clipping devices for use in securing hair style. However, many such devices suffer from different problems. For example, some devices are easy to break, while some others are too complicated with many small mechanical parts (e.g. spring) and they tend to cause tangling of hair to these parts, and some are complicated to manufacture, making the commercially unsuccessful.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved hair clipping device to allow a user to secure hair effectively and reliably and yet to ensure easy removal of the devices when needed, or at least to provide the public with a useful alternative.